


Valse Sentimentale

by MyosotisScorpioides



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heavy Angst, yume - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyosotisScorpioides/pseuds/MyosotisScorpioides
Summary: "Dance with me." "One dance, and we'll go back inside. Promise me that."





	Valse Sentimentale

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I wrote this fanfic inspired by Tchaikovsky's "Valse Sentimentale". I recommend that you listen to it while reading the fic.

**_Valse_** ** _Sentimentale_**  

 ** _One-Shot_**  

Yuuki put on one of Tchaikovsky's waltzes on repeat and went out onto the balcony. Kaname was sitting at his desk and reading a book, but he really didn't mind the music playing in the background. The man didn't mind a lot of things his lover did, as long as she wasn't doing any harm to herself or getting involved with another male. 

A chill seeped into the young woman's bones as she stood overlooking the piles of snow covering the ground below her. She was wearing only a tiny dress which provided no warmth, having been designed for a warmer season and the heated rooms inside the Kuran mansion. Full moon hanging over Yuuki's head made her auburn hair gleam in the cool light and her hazel eyes started to glow red from the sensory overload. Here, in the Cross Academy, there were so many different scents and sounds, compared to the bareness of the Kuran mansion she was so used to. 

The female could feel Kaname's eyes on her back. Her lover wasn't very pleased with her being out in such an open spot. It wasn't exactly safe to go outside yet, as they were nowhere near being rid of the enemies Kaname made throughout his short lifespan of posing as her brother, but she knew that the Academy was one of the safest places for her to enjoy the moonlight. Especially with her lover's eyes closely following her every move, just in the off chance something happens. 

The woman pretended not to notice his stare. Lately, Yuuki was feigning ignorance almost all of the time. Kaname had a lot of things he wanted to hide from his lover, and even the small fraction of his secrets Yuuki was aware of, turned out to be quite a lot.  

One of the things she chose to stay ignorant of was the fact that Kaname was preparing to leave her.  

The man was a master liar, he could easily deceive anyone he chose to, but Yuuki was his lover and it didn't take her long to notice certain details, his tells if you will. Such trivial details like his eyes becoming distant more and more often. His touches becoming rougher as if he wished to etch his marks onto her skin. His kisses becoming bit by bit more demanding, as if he wanted to take everything she could give at the same time. And then was the way he held her. The man had become so needy as if finally acting on the passion which had pent up over the many years they were apart, as if every time he embraced her, he knew it was the last time. 

Even with all that however, Kaname never took her blood with the same passion, the same freedom, the same pleasure. Yes, the first few gulps always were almost as greedy as his kisses and his hugs, but then he would suddenly stop and look at the woman whom he loved as if he had committed an unforgivable crime against her. 

Heavy clouds finally reached the moon, covering the light Yuuki loved to bask in so very much. It was hard for the young woman to admit it, but she never quite got used to the life covered by the night's veil. No matter how good her sight in the darkness was, she always missed the nature's vivid colours which were only present during the daylight hours, without any blue filter draped over her eyes. 

Maybe that was the reason behind Kaname's decision to leave her? Yuuki knew that her lover did everything to make her happy, and if had ever noticed even the slightest hint of her distaste for the life in the dark, he would certainly try to return her to the light. No, there was no need for an if. Of course, he had noticed the way she missed the daylight. 

If only she had gotten used to the darkness then maybe, just maybe, Kaname wouldn't be leaving her. Maybe the two of them could've ruled the night together. 

The smell of snow invaded the young woman's nostrils. It didn't take long before Yuuki felt the snowflakes landing on her still rather warm skin, either.  

If only a vampire, such as herself, would be able to die from such a measly cause as the fall from the balcony she was standing on, Yuuki would've jumped. Maybe not now. Maybe after Kaname had already left her, but she definitely would have done it. Dying to her sounded like a lot better option than having to wander the world without her lover by her side. It didn't matter to Yuuki if it was the world of day or night. 

"Yuuki, you'll get cold. Go back inside." She heard Kaname's velvety voice behind her. 

The young woman sighed. She didn't hear him approaching at all, but she knew that her sad thoughts must've called out to him.  

She felt a lump in her throat and desperately tried to swallow it. Yuuki didn't want her lover to worry. She made up her mind not to cry until he leaves, she won't make him suffer by showing her pain. 

"Dance with me." Yuuki didn't turn around while saying those words. She still stood unmoving, with her outstretched hands catching the falling snowflakes, her dress and hair already damp from the ones which had melted against her flesh. 

"Dance?" 

The music playing in the background sounded so incredibly beautiful, yet beyond sad and fragile. In a way, it reminded Yuuki of her lover. Kaname was a strong man, merciless to his enemies and careful with choosing friends. Many would've laughed at the mention of his tender heart, except Yuuki. Yuuki knew better. She knew, that the façade he hid behind was completely different from the man he truly was. Even if Kaname himself was one of those whom regarded him as a monster. 

"Yes. You haven't danced waltz with me for a long time. Isn't this the perfect occasion to rewrite that wrong?" The young woman finally turned to him. Her face showing no emotion, or at least she hoped so. 

Even though Yuuki was never confident with her lying abilities, due to the amount of practice she had for the last few weeks made the woman believe that there is a slight chance of her being capable of pulling it off. 

"One dance, and we'll go back inside. Promise me that." Kaname's arms snaked around Yuuki's waist, pulling her closer to him. 

Only when Yuuki felt the body heat radiating off her lover did she realise how cold she truly was. It was hard moving her stiff fingers and even harder to stop herself from shivering, regardless, the young woman made an impressive effort to stop herself from showing it. She didn't want Kaname to take her inside. Yuuki felt as if the moment she steps into the warmth of the room, the tears she so desperately tried to hold back will start falling. 

"You still treat me like a child." Yuuki pulled away, a slight frown tugging at her lips. 

"I'm not. I'm just worried." Kaname tenderly smiled down at the woman in his hands but his wine coloured eyes remained sad.  

The female didn't want to see him sad. He had been sad for far too long. 

The two of them started swaying to the melody playing in the background, not taking their eyes off each other. Neither of them talked, rather enjoying the moment of calm before the storm. Yuuki didn't know how long they danced for, it was as if the melancholic tune took control of their bodies, forcing both of them to spin to the same rhythm the snowflakes slowly fell to, landing on their clothes, hair, and eyelashes. 

Half way through it, the woman stopped listening to music. All she could concentrate on was the sound of Kaname's blood flowing in his veins, the sound of his heart beating in that lean chest, the sound of him breathing in the cold night air. All sounds of his life, the proof that her lover was still there, slowly dancing with her in his arms. 

How much longer will Yuuki be able to enjoy the luxury of spending time with him? Is it long before she wakes up to his absence by her side? Tonight, he had given in so easily to her demands... Maybe it will be tomorrow? 

The female almost cried at the thought. She wanted to be with Kaname, even if it meant choosing to reside in the pits of hell, even if she had to endure hot flames licking her skin every single day.  

But there was no way that her lover would let her do that. 

"We should go back inside." Kaname stopped dancing and looked down with that caring look in his eyes. 

Yuuki didn't want him to look at her. She felt too raw, too vulnerable for that. 

"Please, just a bit longer." She hid her face in the man's chest. 

His shirt had been soaked. The woman could also feel her own wet dress clinging onto her petite body. Had they truly been dancing for so long? 

"But Yuuki, you're shivering." Her lover started caressing her hair fondly, she felt like melting in his arms. 

"I'm going to be okay. Let's just stay for a little while longer." Yuuki's words were barely more than a whisper, but she knew that Kaname heard her perfectly well. 

The tears Yuuki had been holding back for so long started rolling down her cheeks. The woman gripped her lover's wet button up shirt. Why did she have to start crying? This way, if he notices, she will ruin everything. 

But Yuuki knew, that the moment the first tear fell from her eyes, he felt it. Kaname's tightening grip on her gave it away. It almost caused the woman to smile. Such a composed man, always so lost at the sight of his lover's tears.  

Yuuki wanted to look up at his face, to say that she's only crying because she's feeling sentimental today, due to the emotional music and mesmerizing view from the balcony, but she couldn't force herself to. The last thing the woman wished was for the wall of lies between them to grow any taller than it already was. 

"Yuuki..." Kaname whispered softly once again, without a doubt with the intention of getting her inside as they were completely drenched from the falling snowflakes. She couldn't bear to hear him calling her name so lovingly.  

Hence, to silence the man in front of her, Yuuki kissed him.  

Why did he have to be so nice before leaving? Why did her lover chose to torment her so? Wouldn't it have been better if he just left one day, without letting her notice the signs of him planning to leave? 

No, she wouldn't have been able to handle him just taking off. Yuuki had no doubt, she would have died from the overwhelming sorrow and dread. But won't the same happen now? Even if she was aware of his intentions, will he ever admit it himself before leaving? Will he beg her forgiveness for not staying by her side for the whole eternity, as he had promised? 

Yuuki wasn't so sure about that. 

 _'Please.'_ She begged in her mind.  _'Please, don't let this peaceful hour be a dream. I wouldn't be able to take that.'_  

The way Kaname took over the lead of the kiss was anything but gentle. Passionate, needy, rough and explosive, but not gentle. Yuuki felt her lips bruising and even wished to be human once again, simply so that the sensation of his kiss would last longer and not disappear in moments due to the quirks of her forever youthful body.  

"Don't let this be a dream." Now the woman begged aloud, without even realising it. "Kaname, please don't let this be a dream." 

But her lover chose not to reply, not to answer her pleads and promise to stay with her until the end of time. He only continued to hold Yuuki close, as the snowflakes slowly fell around them, as "Valse Sentimentale" continued to play and as the woman in his arms proceeded to cry her eyes out. 

**Author's Note:**

> AN: It's been a while since I wrote a Vampire Knight fanfic, by now my English has gotten a bit better while my stories are still just as shit. Actually, I had completely forgotten how easy it was for me to think of one shots while having Kaname/Yuuki in mind, so this was a welcome break from writing the multi-chapter fic I'm currently working on.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. If so let me know and I might write another one somewhere along the way, or if I get inspired even a whole multi-chapter fanfiction. 
> 
> P.S.: If anyone came from my "Solitude Was The Only Logical Ending" fic, I'm going to try to update it in the next few weeks, maybe even this week if possible. 
> 
> Positive and negative comments are welcome.


End file.
